


Memories Forgotten

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks of the life he shared with Thor long before he became what he is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to note that this is in Loki's POV.

Long ago things were different. We were but younglings, yet no matter how hard I try I cannot seem to _erase_ the way you smiled and followed me around.

Then we grew some and training began. We had different aptitudes and you knew. So we worked together helping each other and deceiving the tutors in academics and fighting. You followed my lead then too.

Soon we were 'men' and women came. You would constantly deny them and continued to follow me. I cannot erase the gleam your eyes held.

Nor, can I erase the wetness of your eyes, the grim lines etched into your face of sadness, when I betrayed you and Asgard.

 

And I _**cannot**_ erase the way I felt when I saw that.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you guys! What do you think?


End file.
